Arguement
by Jayeliwood
Summary: One shot with Jasper and Alice in JPOV. They're having an arguement and it turns into something else. Kind of rough. Nothing but a lemon. Not normally what I write so let me know what you think.


**Okay, so this isn't normally what I write. I'm kind of a bad mood and this came out. I don't know exactly from where but it just came. Okay, this is completely a lemon! Nothing but. You've been warned. It's kind of violent for me. I know, they're kind of OOC but you know, I bet they get in arguements likes everyone else. I hope you guys like it, or at least, not hate it. **

I shoved her shoulder hard, pushing her into the wall. She growled at me, her lips curling into a snarl. Our arguments usually never turned violent, but this one was different for some reason. I pinned her against the wall, bringing her up to my eye level. Her tawny eyes bore into mine.

"Why don't you listen to me for once?" I growled at her.

"You know I'm right, why do you argue with me such much?" She snapped back. She pushed me back and landed gracefully on her feet.

I grabbed her arm, swinging her around. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm just another one of your play things. You can't always have your way."

"You've always had a flare for the dramatic. I don't always have my way." She twisted her arm away from me.

"It sure as hell feels like it." I shouted at her. She slapped me hard against my face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, Jasper Whitlock." She was right in my face, her nose scrunched rage. Her eyes were squint, giving her a rather menacing appearance.

I snatched both of her wrist and slammed her against the wall. "That was unnecessary. I am not a child."

"Why don't you stop acting like a child and I will stop treating you like one." She hissed at me.

I put her down to her feet and backed away from her. I stocked towards the window and glared out into the clear night. We were completely alone and I was glad for it. I could feel her anger pounding into my back.

"We're not done." She barked at me.

I simply growled and she flew beside me. She grabbed my arm and swung me around. She had me pressed against the glass. "You will listen to me, Jasper."

"I will listen when you say something of importance." I snapped back. She tried to slap me again but I grabbed her wrist. The snarl that escaped her lips was nothing but pure danger.

"Enough!" I shouted at her before throwing her down to the bed. She glared at me with anger in her eyes. I stood over her, my arms crossed over my chest.

She stood up on the bed in front of me, making us the same height. She grabbed a hold of my hair, forcing my eyes to look into hers. The rage washed over me in waves. I didn't want her to calm down. I didn't want to get her the satisfaction in feeling at peace. She made me angry and I was going to make her feel the same damn way.

"Listen to me!" She said in a harsh whisper. "Look at me."

I growled at her and a new emotion hit me hard in the chest. Alice attacked my lips, her fingers still intertwined with my hair. I put my hands on her waist and tried to pull her away but she would not budge. Lust was radiating off her in heavy waves. Soon I stopped trying to push her away and began to pull her closer.

Her fingers finally let go of my hair and ripped off my shirt. It was torn into tiny shreds of fabric that were scattered across the room. I pulled at her shirt, ripping it off of her shoulders. I moved my lips from hers and began to assault her neck. She growled as I bit at her flesh, encouraging me to continue. My hands easily found her bra and I ripped it from her chest

I don't know when but her hands found my pants and they were gone, along with her own. All she had left was her tiny black lacy boy short panties. I grabbed at the back of her head, pulling it back with a fist full of black hair. She hissed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I brought my lips to her ear.

"Take them off now." I commanded her.

She did what I asked quickly. I watched her with greedy eyes. I enjoyed the site of her flesh being bare. When they were completely removed I shoved her down onto the bed hard. I was on top of her in less then a second. I wasn't going to wait for what I wanted.

I slammed into hard and she screeched. Her nails dug at my flesh. Her head shifted back, loud moans leaving her open mouth with every push. I was being so rough with her but I didn't care. Every emotion that had been building up in me the last hour and a half was not being shoved into her.

The amounts of desire and lust she was putting off was astounding. Her hands rested on the wall that was right by her head so she wouldn't get shoved into it. She couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore and nothing more then little whimpers were now escaping her tiny mouth.

I grabbed her legs and brought them over my shoulders, making me fill her more. She cried out again and her hands violently gripped the sheets, tearing them. I gripped her hips, slamming her down on me.

"Oh! Please! God... " She screamed the words. The immense amount of pleasure was building in me. It was hard to take hers and my own.

Somehow she managed to pull her legs away from me. She pushed me down onto my back and straddled my waist. She pushed herself down onto me and it was my turn to cry out. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she rode me.

I watched her breast bounce and sway with every movement. Beautiful, small and perfect, I had to have them. I lifted up to take one of her nipples into my mouth. I bite down on it then suckled at it hard. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her body. My mouth found its way to the other. Her back arched, giving me better access.

Her orgasm was coming fast. I could feel it with my entire body. My hand found her beautiful gentle curved ass and gripped it, messaging it with my fingers as I continued to pay attention to her chest. She screamed my name before it became too much. Her warmth throbbed against my hardness. I smiled into her breast, still kissing it. I wasn't done with her yet.

I pulled her off of me and turned her around so that she was on her knees. I positioned myself behind her and entered the wetness that greeted me. She was still throbbing slightly and it was an amazing sensation. She leaned forward, shoving her face into the blankets. I gripped her hips, pounding into her.

"Goddammit! That feels so good." I moaned, closing my eyes. Her body was beginning to tremble.

She buried her face into the fabric, screaming over and over again. I didn't stop, I couldn't if I wanted to. The need was too strong now.

"Jasper, please. Jasper... Please. I'm begging." Alice moaned to me. She was barely coherent.

"Tell me what you want." I growled at her. I gripped onto her hips hard.

"Come, please. Please." She whimpered and I couldn't help but grin. I loved hearing her like that.

I brought her back on me hard, pushing harder and faster then before. She screamed again as a new orgasm began to rock her tiny body. This one brought me with her, milking me to the point of nearly pain.

I pulled back slowly, feeling completely spent. I fell back on the bed, letting my head rest on the pillows. Alice crawled on top of me, her tiny body rest on mine. Her fingers trailed across my bare chest.

"What were we fighting about?" I muttered as she kissed her way up to my neck.

"Not a clue."

**So, yeah... that's how an arguement should end, I think. I know, kind of rough. Oh well, sometimes you can't be all fluffy. Let me know what you think! If you guys like it, I may write more one shots like this.**


End file.
